What Does Loving Someone Really Mean?
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: After her battle with Escape, Yoko starts to think about why people fight for others. One-Shot! Please R&R!


**I've been thinking about things like graduation lately, partly because I've just graduated from secondary school. And also because of the feelings behind graduation and people's thoughts about graduation. And stuff like this too. This in my opinion is pretty deep; this particular wedding episode gave me something to think about. And what I think I written below. So enjoy! And tell me your views.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai.**

* * *

Yoko stood on the rooftop of the Energy Management Centre. She stared at the sunset thinking. She had been pondering about this question ever since her fight with Escape. What did loving someone really mean? Would you go to any lengths to protect that person, like how Escape wanted to protect her "Papa" Messiah. And how her former elementary school teacher Mr Hasegawa put his life in danger so that he could protect his wedding. No matter what kind of love it was, would the feeling wanting to protect the ones you love be the same?

It was then that Hiromu entered the rooftop area. He walked over to Yoko.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Hiromu?

"Hiromu, if Rika-san was in danger, would you rescue her?" Asked Yoko?

Hiromu looked at Yoko weirdly. "I would."

"Why?" Was Yoko's reply.

"She is my sister, and I love her. Even if she doesn't like me doing all this stuff." Replied Hiromu.

Yoko kept quiet, and continued staring at the sunset. She still didn't understand why people would go to such lengths to protect the people they love.

After a while, Yoko returned to her room. Usada was already there. Yoko decided to question Usada this time.

"Usada, if I was in trouble would you rescue me?" Asked Yoko?

"Of course! You are my friend and partner!" Replied Usada.

"Why?" Asked Yoko?

"Why? Because you are my partner! And partners look out for each other." Replied Usada.

Yoko smiled. She was glad that she could rely on Usada, in times of need.

"Escape, why do you care so much for Messiah?" Asked Yoko, thinking about her conversation with Escape.

"Why? I care as much about my papa as I do fighting the very best! I don't care why." Replied Escape.

"Why? Why do people fight for others?" Yoko asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Hiromu was in his room talking to his sister, Rika. He had noticed that Yoko was acting strangely, he hoped that his sister would know why. He explained the situation and she agreed to meet Yoko tomorrow. He had talked to the commander and Miho earlier and the latter agreed to talk to Yoko. The commander gave them permission to leave the base for a while tomorrow. Yoko was in the dark about the while thing, perhaps a surprise outing would cheer her up. Hiromu changed into his pajamas and soon fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

The next morning...  
When Yoko entered the base, she noticed that Miho was in casual clothes. She wore a simple white shirt with jeans. She had a sling bag with her.

"Nakamura-san are you going somewhere?" Asked Yoko?

"I am. Yoko-chan, go get changed and we'll go together." Said Miho.

"Eh? But what about here?" Asked Yoko?

"Morishita and I can handle things here with Hiromu and Ryuiji." Said chief Kuroki.

Before Yoko could reply, Miho pushed her back to her room to change. Yoko appeared a few minutes later wearing a yellow hoodie and black pleated skirt. Miho then dragged her to the docking area where Rika was waiting.

"Rika-san?" Asked Yoko, utterly confused.

"Yoko-chan, let's go." Said Rika.

The three females entered Rika's car and she drove them to a cake shop in town. Rika parked outside the shop and the three took a seat.

"Yoko-chan what would you like to eat? My treat." Smiled Rika.

Yoko was still confused but ordered a strawberry short cake. Rika ordered a tiramisu and Miho ordered a fruit cake. Each cake came with a cup of coffee or tea. Yoko chose tea while Rika and Miho chose coffee.

"What's all this?" Asked Yoko?

Just then a waitress came and served them their food. Their waitress was a teenaged girl who looked to be about eighteen. She smiled happily as she served their food.

"Arigato Saki-chan." Said Rika.

"It's my job, Rika-chan." Replied Saki.

Saki left the trio and Rika turned back to Yoko. "Hiromu said that you've been acting strangely. He hoped that we would be able to know what's on your mind?"

Yoko nodded. "Yesterday, when I fought with Escape, she protected Messiah. I wondered why."

"Escape protected Messiah?" Repeated Miho?

Yoko nodded. "I don't understand why people would go to extreme lengths to protect others."

Rika smiled. "Because they care for each other. Even though, Escape isn't human. Messiah was the one that created her, so in a sense he's her father. It's that relationship that causes Escape to protect Messiah. Because she cares for him."

"It's also partly because Escape was created from human data. She resembles a human and might have some human emotions too." Added Miho.

"There's a saying that love is blind. It makes is go to great lengths to protect the ones we love. No matter what kind of relationship it is. Between friends, family members, lovers and even teacher-student relationships. It's because we're human, that's why we're able to feel these kind of emotions." Said Rika.

Yoko stopped eating her cake and went quiet. She had never thought about it, partly because she didn't have any living family members left that were alive. She lost her only living family member, her mother thirteen years ago. And she's never fell in love before, even though she said that Mr Hasegawa was her first love. Although, she's changed her mind now.

"Yoko, it's alright if you can't understand it now. You're still young, you might not understand it. But when you get older, you definitely will." Said Miho, giving Yoko's hand a squeeze.

Rika nodded. "Yoko-chan don't rush yourself to understand all of this. Take your time."

Yoko smiled. It was nice to get it of her chest; it had been bugging her since yesterday. Escape was sure mysterious, she isn't human. But she kind of acts like one, when she shows her cared for Messiah.

From behind the counter Saki smiled. She leaned over and said. "How's the cakes?"

Yoko's gave lit up. "They're delicious."

Saki smiled. "Eating sweets once in awhile is nice, it helps cheer you up."

Just then several customers entered the store. Saki's face lit up and she walked over to them.

"Miu! Kotoha! Mako! What brings you here?" Asked Saki?

"We thought we stop by, since Kotoha and Mako are visiting." Said Miu.

Yoko smiled at Saki and her friends. Rika took out a card and handed it to Saki. Saki picked out a box of cupcakes and handed them to Rika. Rika then handed them to Yoko.

"These are for Hiromu, give them to him for me ok?" Said Rika.

Yoko nodded. Rika and Miho went to pay the bill and left the shop. But before they left, Saki handed Miho and Yoko a gift voucher. Asking them to come again. When Yoko returned to her room, she opened the envelope that contained the voucher and found something else inside it. It was a note written by Saki.

* * *

To Yoko:  
I noticed that you were pretty confused about certain things in life, I know that you are a Go-Buster. And being the only female, it maybe hard. But it's always better to talk o someone about it. Just so you know I'm here for you to talk to, if you need and help.

From Saki

* * *

Yoko smiled. Then she raised her eyebrow. The way Saki wrote the note seemed to imply that Saki knew what Yoko was going through. But that was impossible right? Although the public knew who the Go-Busters were but how could someone like Saki know about her problems? But whatever the reason was, she was glad that she had talked about her thoughts. Just then, she remembered Rika's cupcakes. She picked them up and headed to Hiromu's room to give them to him, as well as thanking him for asking Rika and Nakamura to speak with her.

* * *

**Completed! I really liked Yoko and Escape's fight. Their conversation was something to think about. Escape protecting Messiah was another think to think about. The last part with Yoko has got to be the best, the part after she caught the bride's bouquet.**

**Also Ryuiji was acting like an overprotective older brother or father. Hiromu was plain cute. The part where he thanked Yoko's teacher and tried to get him to safety, but he refused. Hiromu/Yoko shippers will infer that he couldn't wait to be the groom while Yoko would be the bride.**

**I saw someone saying that Rika and Ryuiji would make a good couple. I don't think that they're officially met, but some people are shipping them. I want to hear your views on these two. They would make a good couple, if they actually meet that is.**

**I couldn't help but add in a little bit of Go-Onger and Shinkenger. Also I'm not sure if I chose the right characters for this, because Rika isn't directly involved. But I suppose that Hiromu keeps her updated on his status, and tell her all these stuff so she knows what to stay away from. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
